Post-Mortem
by weewuns
Summary: A series of short one-shots focusing on each dead character's final moments. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DR1. EXPECT FEELS AND POSSIBLE TEARS.
1. Sayaka Maizono

It was the perfect plan. I would kill him and blame it on Naegi-kun. He was such a fool for trusting me. They would find him guilty, and I'd get to escape. But then, everything went wrong.

Kuwata-kun fought back, and I was so scared. I thought I would be safe behind the bathroom door. How wrong I was...

He broke the door and attacked me. I was struggling to fight back, but then, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. That's when I realized that he'd stabbed me. I noticed that he was panicking. I managed to write his name with my blood on the wall behind me. Then, I went numb.

My corpse leaned against the bloodstained wall. A few tears continued to stream down my cheeks, even though I stopped crying. The last thing I remember going through my mind was the guilt I felt for trying to blame Naegi-kun.

_I'm so sorry, Naegi-kun..._


	2. Mukuro Ikusaba

My younger sister, Junko. The one thing I valued more than anything. I swore that I'd do anything for her. So it was no surprise that when she asked me to take her place at Hope's Peek Academy, I accepted the request without any questions asked. I didn't know what she was up to until it was too late.

"H...hey, wait just a minute! What you're saying... it's all so demented! What's up with this... "school trial" thing?! I don't wanna take part in anything like that...! Isn't it obvious...! Why do I have to try to figure out who the culprit is? Isn't that all messed up?" That was my final outburst. I didn't know that this was her intention. I refused to believe she had anything to do with this. In a rage, (without blowing my cover), I attacked Monobear. I didn't realize that it would be at that moment where my younger sister would betray me.

I felt at least ten spears pierce through my body. I felt the blood creep up my throat and trickle down the sides of my mouth. My eyes widened in shock, finally letting the situation sink in. "Huh...? What...? Isn't... that... strange...? Why... was... I...?" As I looked down, the spears were yanked out, and my body went limp. The last thing I heard was the sound of my classmates' screaming.

_Nee-san, how could you do this to me..?_


	3. Leon Kuwata

I hated the idea of "Mutual Killing". Murder a classmate to graduate? Sounds awful. Live the rest of your life with the burden of knowing that you took someone else's life. Great. I didn't know that I would become the first murderer.

Sayaka Maizono. Super High School Level Pop Idol. My victim. I didn't know what to do after I came to terms with the fact that I'd murdered her. I tried my best to hide the evidence, but it wasn't good enough. I was found guilty and was sentenced to execution.

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the collar around my neck and into a batting cage. I'm them tied to a post. A machine gun rises from the ground and begins shooting baseballs at me. That doesn't seem bad at first, but then the baseballs hit harder and faster. I can feel my bones breaking as I scream in agony. Then, everything goes dark. I'm dead.

_Maizono-san..._


	4. Chihiro Fujisaki

I didn't like how I would have to kill a classmate in order to keep my gender a secret. I was always considered weak. I thought the only way no one would find me weak would be to dress up like a girl. And now, I couldn't live that lie anymore. I had to face the truth and become stronger.

So, I decided to seek help from the strongest person I knew: Oowada-kun. I finally worked up the courage to tell him the truth and ask for his help. But, when I did, he got really mad.

"You think I'm strong, so YOU'RE ASKING FOR ME TO HELP YOU?!" He yelled at me and I started to get scared. Then, I began to leave, and as I turned around, I saw Oowada-kun holding a weight.

The last thing I remember is my head really hurting. I didn't know that he smashed my skull in. And with that, I breathed my last breath. At least I left behind Alter Ego to help the others...

_Why, Oowada-kun..?_


	5. Mondo Oowada

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. This kid just gained the courage to tell me his secret and asked for my help, thinking I was tough. And what do I do to him? I smash his head in with a weight. I don't even know what came over me.

I hid as much evidence as possible. However, an upside to this was that Togami-kun tried to frame another student without even knowing that I was the actual murderer. Which was all the more reason that it was bittersweet when I was found guilty.

My punishment began with Monobear driving my tied-up body into a motorcycle death-cage. Of course, at the last second, escapes, leaving me to perish. As I started to go faster, I noticed sparks. I let out one final scream before being electrocuted. My remains were placed in a can, and used as butter by Monobear.

_Please forgive, Fujisaki-kun._


End file.
